


Skinny Love

by orphan_account



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Nerd!Chloe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Known as the Nerd!Chloe fic on tumblr.  
> Enjoy!

1/2

Beca was trying desperately to listen to the overly-peppy tour guide, but she kept zoning out. A car pulled up next to her, windows rolled down and music blaring Titanium by David Guetta . A cute ginger girl with thick-rimmed glasses was dancing in the back seat, singing the lyrics. Beca smiled, watching the girl. The girl finally noticed Beca was staring and her face burned crimson. She waved awkwardly at Beca, and noticed she was smiling. She returned the smile when Beca waved back.

“Here’s your official BU rape whistle,” the tour-guide handed her the silver whistle, snapping Beca’s attention back. “Don’t blow it unless it’s actually happening.” The guide warned. Beca raised a brow and stuck the whistle in her mouth. The guide frowned as Beca headed back to her room.

After Beca got settled in, got visited by her painfully annoying father, she decided to head down to the activity fair. She wandered idly until she spotted the cute ginger girl with a perky blonde girl. The blonde shoved a flyer towards her,

“Hi, are you interested in joining the Barden Bellas?” Beca looked down at the flyer, laughing to herself. She looked back up, eyes shifting the red head.

“Um, I don’t really sing.” Beca mumbled, gaze glued to the red headed Bella. The blonde twitched, and cleared her throat.

“Well, I’m Aubrey, and this is,” Aubrey started, looking over to the red head.

“I’m chloe.” Chloe smiled, a blush rushing to her cheeks.

“Nice to meet you both.” Beca said awkwardly to the blonde.

“I’m Beca.” She said, glance returning to Chloe. Chloe mouthed Beca’s name so she would remember. The trio was awkwardly silent for a moment, then Beca started to walk away.

“Well, I’ve got to get going, I would join, but I can’t sing, so.” Beca said, looking down. Chloe pursued her lips, slowly biting down on her bottom lip.

“Bye then.” Aubrey said, immediately looking for a new girl to recruit. Chloe watched Beca’s hip sway as she walked away.

The Next Day

“You shout it out, but I can’t hear a word you say,” Beca sang to herself, looking at the tiled floor in the showers. She continued to sing, turning off the water and wrapped a towel around herself. She walked out of the showers only to bump into another girl. Bottles slipped out of her arms, and the other girl hurriedly bent down to pick them up. Beca immediately recognized Chloe. She smiled, helping pick up the bottles.

“You actually have a really lovely voice, Beca.” Chloe mumbled, handing the bottles. Chloe pushed her glasses back up onto the bridge of her nose, smiling reassuringly.

“Thanks.” Beca smiled back.

“I love that song.” Chloe continued.

“I know,” Beca interrupted. Chloe slowly realized what Beca meant and blushed hard.

“Will you sing it for me again?” Chloe said.

“Uh…” Beca sighed. She looked up, seeing the sad look in Chloe’s eyes. She cleared her throat and started, “I’m bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away.” Chloe joined in, harmonizing beautifully. The pair stared intently at each other until the chorus was over. Chloe’s glance fell on Beca’s lips. Beca shuffled closer, following Chloe’s gaze. Chloe leaned in slowly, looking back into Beca’s eyes for approval. Beca’s eyes fluttered shut as the girls’ lips met. The kiss lingered as the brunette pulled away, staring into the Bella’s ice blue eyes.

“You should really try out for the Bella’s.” Chloe whispered. Beca giggled and nodded.

“We should do this again sometime.” Beca responded with a wink. Chloe looked down and smiled as Beca walked away.

“Bye Beca.” Chloe called. Beca stopped, smiling to herself.

“My dorm number is 302. You should come by later.” Beca cooed before exiting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Nerd!Chloe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two of the Nerd!Chloe series.

2/2

Chloe stood in the shower, thinking about her encounter with Beca just moments ago. She touched her lips gently, remembering the feeling of Beca’s on them. She sighed contently, turning off the water. Beca’s last words still rung in her head…

‘You should come by later.’ Chloe dried herself off gently with a towel, enveloping herself back into her pink bathrobe. She slid her glasses back on, and picked up her stuff to leave. She closed her eyes and breathed out through her mouth. She decided, she was going to get ready then go to Beca’s dorm.

Chloe had thumbed through her closet countless times already, deciding what she should wear. She groaned, wandering over to the mirror hanging on her wall. She pulled her hair down from its messy bun, manipulating the ginger tendrils with careful fingers. She nodded, finally deciding her hair looked presentable. She shivered, reminding herself that she still wasn’t wearing clothes. She settled on a navy blue and white striped vneck, stretched down to show as much cleavage as possible. She looked down, shaking her head and adjusting the shirt to cover her chest. She slid into a dark wash pair of skinny jeans, put on a pair of ballet flats, and returned to her mirror to inspect herself once more.

Her mind worried itself with endless amounts of questions.

What if she’s not there? What if she has a roommate? What if she was kidding and was just fooling around with me? Her teeth teased her bottom lip, and she made the decision to still see Beca, despite her doubts. She pulled on a black peacoat, and exited her dorm. Beca looked up from her computer to hear a shy rap on the door. She smiled, knowing exactly who it was. Beca opened the door, the goofy smile still glued to her face.

“Hey, Chloe.” She purred.

“Hi, Beca.” Chloe blushed.

“May I come in?” Chloe continued timidly.

“Yeah, of course.” Beca nodded. The redheaded Bella strode into the freshman’s room, examining it silently. Chloe’s eyes met Beca’s mixing “station” and smiled to herself.

“You’re a DJ?” Chloe squealed, walking over to explore.

“Yeah,” Beca smiled at Chloe’s enthusiasm. “Can I listen?” Chloe looked up into Beca’s eyes. Beca felt something inside her stir, Chloe was so beautiful. Her blue eyes were so… blue and full of light.

“Beca?” Chloe giggled, waving her hand in front of the brunette’s glazed eyes. Beca shook her head furiously,

“Yeah, of course you can hear one.” Beca blinked rapidly. She hit the space bar on her laptop, starting her mix of Titanium. Chloe looked down at the floor, blushing pink. Beca laughed lightly, lifting the ginger’s chin. Chloe’s gaze softened into Beca’s eyes. Beca moved in closer, eyes flickering from Chloe’s sweet blue eyes to her full pink lips. Their lips met, and Chloe felt warm.

She never felt like this when she kissed a boy. She raised her hand to Beca’s cheek, rubbing her thumb lovingly against the brunette’s pale skin. The pair broke for air, but not for long. Beca backed Chloe into the side of her bed, and the ginger sat down submissively. The petite brunette straddled Chloe’s lap, looping her arms around the senior’s neck. Beca licked Chloe’s bottom lip, begging for entrance. Chloe shyly granted it, not sure of what to do. She followed the brunette’s lead, letting her hands rest on Beca’s hip. Chloe pulled away, her face bright red. She panted lightly, smiling at the girl on her lap. Beca kissed Chloe’s forehead, and slid off her lap.

“So, this mix is really good.” Chloe smiled at the ground. Beca laughed , lacing her fingers between Chloe’s.

“Stay the night with me.”

“Sounds good.” Chloe smiled, stealing a kiss from the freshman.


End file.
